onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ishi Ishi no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Pica }} The Ishi Ishi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to absorb, manipulate, and merge with stone, making the user a . It was eaten by Pica. This fruit is not to be confused with a Logia-class power, as the user cannot transform their body parts into stone nor generate it from their own body. Etymology * means "stone" in Japanese. *In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Stone-Stone Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The Devil Fruit's primary ability is the power to merge and assimilate with any form of stone. This allows the user to take control of anything made of stone that they come in contact with. While under the user's control, the stone gains a surprising level of flexibility and dexterity it otherwise would not have, as seen by Pica's ability to stretch and reshape in a surprising manner of ways. In Pica's case, he can control the Dressrosa castle as if it were his own body, as it is entirely made of stone. It appears that the strength of this particular fruit is directly proportional to the amount of stone in the user's environment. Because of this, at sufficient amounts, the user can withstand having pieces of their body destroyed to no end. One weakness of the fruit is that the user needs to be merged with the stone to control it, as shown when the stone giant's body stopped moving when Pica's real body emerged from it. Because this power is not Logia, the user's body does not transform into stone, but instead resides within it, and that portion is as vulnerable as any normal person. Indeed, Pica had to shift his conscious human part away to avoid Zoro's slash. Inversely, because this power is not Logia, damage done to the stone the user controls is not inflicted upon the user themselves, so long as their body is not harmed. Also, if the user assimilates with stone and then loses contact with the ground (such as being sent into midair), the main body is unable to assimilate stone from nearby environment. In that case, if the airborne stone containing the body is further sliced into small pieces, the user has no choice but to emerge with his own body. Additionally, outside of its improved flexibility, the stone under the user's control is no stronger or harder than normal stone. Thus, a strong enough opponent or weapon can easily destroy it. The user is also vulnerable against the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Pica can use this ability to merge with any construct made of stone, hiding himself and taking complete control of the area as if it was an extension of his own body. He has complete control of Doflamingo's entire palace, since it is made entirely of stone, causing the hallways to close together and shifting the walls. Because he can assimilate with the stone of the castle, he can constantly allow his body parts to be destroyed with no harm to himself, and simply regenerate by assimilating with more stone in mere seconds. It also allows him to travel through the stone quickly, moving from one location to another in short amounts of time. Pica can use the assimilated stone to extend his arms' reach, allowing him to wield his gigantic katana at long range. Once Sugar fainted and the entire Dressrosa rebelled, Pica used his ability to take control of the entire island's layout, as the kingdom is on top of a rocky terrain, which allows him to transform the landscape such as moving the entire palace, shifting the elevation of the SMILE Factory and increasing the range of the Flower Hill at the cost of other regions. He can even merge with the stone of the entire island to gain a body of tremendous size, on par with special giants like Oars or even Sanjuan Wolf. Attacks * |Puruposuton|literally meaning "Octopus Stone"}}: After assimilating with a large mass of stone, Pica produces tentacles out of the stone and directs them towards the target in an attempt to crush them. This was first used against Zoro, but was avoided. Pulpo is the Spanish word for "octopus". * |Chārusuton|literally meaning "Dancing Stone"}}: After assimilating a vast stone area, Pica makes a multitude of giant stone spikes erupt from it. This was first used against Zoro, but was avoided. Considering the kanji, the name is a pun on the Charleston dance. * |Ishiusu|literally meaning "Stone Press"}}: Pica creates two horizontal pillars of stone with spikes on the end that he slams together around an opponent, crushing and stabbing them. This was first used against Baby 5, but ended up hitting Sai instead. * |Baitosuton|literally meaning "Biting Stone"}}: Pica creates a replica of his head out of stone and uses it to bite an opponent. This was first used against Zoro, who cut the replica in half before it could attack him. Trivia *This is the first kind of Paramecia that allows the user to merge with a substance/element, but not the first to be similar to a Logia. *Pica's ability to indefinitely regenerate his stone body as long as he is in contact with the stony ground of Dressrosa makes him similar to the giant Antaeus in Greek mythology. Likewise, Zoro defeated Pica the same way Heracles defeated Antaeus: lifting him off of the ground. External Links *Rock – Wikipedia article on rocks. *Golem – Wikipedia article on golems. References Site Navigation fr:Ishi Ishi no Mi it:Pietra Pietra id:Ishi Ishi no Mi ru:Иси Иси но Ми ca:Ishi Ishi no Mi es:Fruta Ishi Ishi Category:Paramecia